


here with you

by Samsonet



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen, when ur daughter from another universe shows up to visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Jessica meets her daughter... from the future... from another world. It's the way life is now, apparently.





	here with you

The woman has Jessica’s eyes. It takes a moment for her to realize this, because the woman’s eyes are… strange. Not cynical, not beaten down by a lifetime of pain and grief. Soft.

But undoubtedly _her_ eyes.

“Hi, Mom,” the woman says, sheepish. “It’s me, Danielle.”

*

“I just came here to rest.” Danielle says. “My team will be calling me back to my universe soon, don’t worry.”

It’s not the weirdest thing Jessica has ever heard.

*

The costume is stupid, but Jessica admits the shield is cool.

“Captain America, huh?”

Danielle smiles. “People need symbols. I was just the one who was there to step up.”

*

They’ve been talking for ten minutes when Jessica brings up the question: “Luke is your father?”

“Yep. You guys got married when you were in the Avengers. Wait — do you have the Avengers in this world?”

Jessica nods, but she’s thinking about what she said to Luke: _You’re the first person I ever pictured a future with. I would’ve liked that future._

And Danielle has her eyes, and Luke’s smile.

*

*

*

*

*

“Wait a minute. You’re named after Daniel _Rand_?”


End file.
